Kaby Melon
Kaby Melon (カービィ・メロン Kābi Meron) is the son of Zekua Melon. Appearance Kaby is a relatively tall and aged man with peach skin, gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache, which is of a darker gray than his hair. He always keeps his eyes closed and wears a tattered green suit with a red tie.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 8 Personality Kaby is a kind man who, despite appearances, actually cared a lot for his father, not wanting him to risk his own pride and dignity as a writer for the likes of Everlue, despite how much it payed. Additionally, as time went by, Kaby began feeling guilty for treating his father harshly and shows a lot of devotion to him, as he is willing to pay Team Natsu 2,000,000 just to have his father's book destroyed and Kaby's own name cleaned, despite the fact that he is extremely poor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 9-15 History In the year X753, when Zekua Melon returned home after being missing for 3 years, Kaby questioned his father about where he had been. However, as soon as his father came into the house he promptly cut his own writing hand off with an ax, vowing to never write again. He was soon taken to the hospital and treated, and Kaby scolded him for writing such a trashy story for the Duke. Zekua agreed, but he stated that the pay was good. This angered Kaby who turned his back on his father for supposedly throwing away his pride as a writer. Not long after, Zekua committed suicide, and Kaby detested him even after his death. But he eventually regretted his actions, and he realized that he wronged his father and decided to destroy the book his father had written.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 6-11 Synopsis Daybreak arc Kaby first appears when Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Happy arrive at his house, where he instructs them to go around back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 7 Once they make it inside, Kaby tells them that their job is to infiltrate the Everlue Mansion, find the one and only copy of a book called Daybreak and ultimately incinerate it, subsequently telling Natsu and Lucy that he raises the jobs reward from 200,000 to 2,000,000 . His reasoning behind this is his unwillingness to forgive the book's existence. Once Natsu and the others leave, his wife questions his decision due to the tight security around the mansion, and Kaby says he understands that but he still wants the book to be destroyed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 10-14 Once Team Natsu brings the book before him, he is shocked to find out they haven't destroyed it yet. Lucy realizes he is Kemu Zaleon's son and that he only wanted to protect his father's pride by destroying a book that was so poorly written. He then begins to explain to them that he wishes to destroy the book to make amends to his father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 3-11 As he is about to do so, however, the Magic in the book activates and the words on the title begin to rearrange themselves into "Dear Kaby". Lucy then explains that Zekua, under the pen name Kemu Zaleon, casted a spell on the book that shuffled the words, concluding that his father quit being a writer because he wrote the best book he ever made, one specifically for his son, Kaby. Realizing what Zekua's last words meant, Kaby breaks down in tears and thanks the trio for bringing the book to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 11-16 Later on, Kaby returns to his true home, a small house in the middle of a forest, reading DEAR KABY, as it turns out that he borrowed the mansion from a friend so that he would make himself look big in order for the guilds to take the job more seriously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 19 Battle of Fairy Tail arc During the Fantasia parade, Kaby is seen enjoying the parade, along with his wife.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Battles & Events *Obtaining DAYBREAK! References Category:Characters Category:Male